Distant
by khdayskh1314
Summary: After recieving King Mickey's letter, Sora worries about what is to come. Kairi notices and tries to help by becoming a psychiatrist. light fluff oneshot. if you dont like Rokushion you probably wont like this story.


**Hey everyone! This is my first sokai fanfic. Very light fluff so for those wanting more, just wait a little longer. Don't worry, ill post one soon! It's a oneshot (im not very sure wat a oneshot is tho.. culd someone kindly tell me what one is)**

I sat on the tree looking into the sunset. A voice in my head  
>whispered in my mind:<p>

**It's almost time...**

I shook my head, confused and I looked at my feet. They were the same as usual, oversized shoes in the new recent style that Yen Sid designed them as. Still, even looking at my ridiculous shoes didn't cheer me up. I again turned to the sunset and sighed as I leaned back on the trunk.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned to see Kairi approach me. She looked at me and smiled softly as she took her place besides me on the paopu tree. Kairi then showed me a look of concern. I guessed it was the way I looked. Like Riku said before, my emotions were easily shown on my face.

"Sora, are you alright? You look a little lonely." she said to me sweetly with a hint of worry.

"Well, you know that letter that King Mickey sent to us?" I said and she nodded in response," well I was thinking about what he said. He said something about about people's hopes and dreams sleeping inside of me. What-what does that mean?"

She pondered for a moment as if searching for an answer. Kairi then turned to me and then said, "well Sora, I'm not exactly sure but if it is true that people are waiting for you, I guess that they're all waiting. Waiting for themselves to be saved. To be saved by... You." she said solemnly, looking out into the sunset with the sea breeze gently swaying her hair. I thought for a moment and sighed.

Nothing made any sense. I felt that something was going to happen. Something big. And I felt that I was the one will determine whether or not it will turn out well or not. I realized that the weight of many people's hearts and souls rested on my shoulders.

I sighed and turned to Kairi as she looked at me in a solemn way.

"Kairi, I hope that things will go well. I understand that many people are depending on me. But it doesn't make any sense. Who are these people? And why are they relying on me?" I asked desperately.

Kairi then replied with a serious yet carefree look (as if that's even possible!) she nodded which was strange for me.

"Sora, these people, they're connected to you somehow. I don't know how. Only time will tell, but I know one thing for sure, they have all made you who you are now." she picked up my hand as she said this and I blushed slightly, hoping that the sunset's light would hide it. I guessed she didn't notice since she kept on talking.

"These people will surely be saved by you." she paused and continued," all you have to do is keep on believing in yourself!"

I stared at her in wonder. Then I began to realize what she meant. I smiled back and squeezed her hand in gratitude. Then I thought I saw the hint of a blush on her face.

As time passed, we drifted off to other subjects. Like how trees are round and how cheese is made and heck, how is our world almost 99% water! We had our share of laughs until the sun began to fade into the sea. Just as the last speck of sunlight faded, Kairi fell asleep leaning on my shoulder. I smiled softly and put my arm around her and watched as her chest rose and fell In time with her breathing.

That's when the change happened. My mind felt really foggy and I clutched my head with my left hand and groaned silently. Kairi suddenly began to change.

The red hair that i was familiar with began to turn a dark color. The two images mixed and merged before me and before I knew it, A raven-haired girl sleeping at my side. She wore the organization coat and looked almost exactly like Kairi as she did when she was thirteen. I had the sudden urge to shake the girl off but I was calmed by the distant crashing of waves. My mind began to cloud over as another one's conscious began to overwhelm me.

The last thing I heard and saw was that a hand that seemed that seemed to belong to me stroke the sleeping girls hair affectionately. The hand had the glove of an organization member.

I also heard another person's voice similar to mine but with a slight husk to it whisper to the girl,

"Xion..."

The girl smiled in her slumber and whispered back,

"Roxas..."

**Bet you didn't see that coming! I just HAD to do that! For those Rokushi haters, don't flame me bcuz u like Rion or RokuNami better.**

**Please R&R ;)**


End file.
